Every Heart Knows How To Love
by Rein-Tatakai
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. Kagome runs off only to get lost, and gets rescued out of sudden death by the last person she expected . . . Sesshomaru. Can she melt the ice around his heart or will she be alone forever . . . Sess/Kag.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye For The Last Time

Every Heart Knows How To Love

Author: Kitsue. Uchiha.  
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. Kagome runs off only to get lost, and gets rescued out of sudden death by the last person she expected . . . Sesshomaru. Can she melt the ice around his heart or will she be alone forever . . . Sess/Kag.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha. It rightfully belongs to Ramiko Takahashi.

Chapter. 1 Goodbye For The Last Time

Kagome s P. O. V.

'I can t believe him.' I thought as I ran through the forest with tears running down my face. My clothes were torn and ripped in places that allowed the chilly morning air to rush against my skin and wounds. 'That jerk. I can t believe him . . . I trusted him.' I thought as my legs finally gave out and I collapsed in the clearing I ran into. Tears began to fall again as memories of what happened flooded my mind . . . .  
*****FLASHBACK*  
Inuyasha stood holding Kikyo as they embraced.  
"Inuyasha, do you love me or my reincarnation?" She asked. Her dark, lifeless eye's staring into his, holding a curtain evil in there swirling depths.  
"Of course I love you. I could never love that stupid wench." Inuyasha replied. His own deep amber pools, seemingly lifeless, to which went unnoticed by her, as she watched on with confused tear filled eye's.  
"Kill her for me Inuyahsa, so we can once again be together." Kikyo said, her voice dripping with a darkness that no normal soul should have to bear. Her breath caught in her throat, as she waited for her companion's reply to the dead miko's question. And when he did, her heart shattered into a million little pieces.  
"I'd do anything for you. . . .She will die tonight my love." Inuyahsa replied.  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*  
'I can t go back . . . but I can t leave Shippo." I thought . . . . That's when I heard the bushes beside me on my left move.

"W-who's there?" I spoke, almost chocking on my tears. There it is again. I heard the noise again, but this time to my right.

"S-show yourself!" I yelled hoping that whatever it was would go away.  
I stared at the bush as it began to rustle again. My heart was pounding in my chest as I rose to my feet.  
The noise stopped as I got closer, but as my hopes rose I was suddenly grabbed by an over grown purple arm.

"HELP!" I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. As I took off running through the trees, I could feel its hot sticky breath rolling off the back of my neck. I cursed myself for not taking my bow and arrows with me as I ran off, but then decided it was all Inuyasha's fault. My legs began to burn along with my lungs as I raggedly took in sharp gasps of oxygen which burned, as I continuously ran through the forest.

"Ahhhhh!" A loud scream tore through my throat, as the demon's claw's ripped through the fabric of my shirt and the flesh on my side where my ribcage was. The pain was unbearable, but I kept running, knowing that if I stopped even for a second, I was a goner. I don t know how much longer I had run for but I soon began to realize that I was beginning to slow down. Not only from exhaustion, but also from blood loss, this was also causing my vision to blur.  
In the fraction of a second that my body slowed, that's all it took for the demon to spring forward and knock me to the ground. A groan left my lips as the last bit of oxygen left my burning lungs from the impact of hitting the ground. Another choked scream tore through me as the demon ripped open my back. In that moment my untrained power's surged to life, singing the demon and causing it to retreat from my person, but unfortunately not killing it, I didn t have the strength.

"AAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I was flung through the air, closing my eyes tightly and waiting to collide with the hard ground, but the ground never came. I opened my eyes to see someone holding me. 'Who could it be?' I thought, but before I could react the person spoke.

"Fool. I 'l rid you of your pathetic life." The man said, his voice a rich, deep baritone, like velvet on skin, and sent a shiver through me. The man then swung his sword. The demon let out a massive roar as a blur light hit its body, destroying it. I looked up to see a pair of golden eyes. Without thought, I smiled. "Sesshomaru." I said, almost giggling when I saw the confusion in his eyes as I smiled up at him. He landed softly on the ground, not even making a noise. His eye's seemed to roam over my bleeding form assessing the damage the demon had done before he had arrived.

"You re coming with me." He said and I just nodded before I rested my head against his chest and falling asleep, exhausted from everything that had went on since my return to the feudal era, with one thing in mind.' Inuyasha, good-bye for the last time.'

A/N: Well, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, Laterz.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

Chapter.2. New friends.

She awoke to the gentle cares of the mid-morning sun on her face. When she tried to move, a groan of pain escaped her lips as her body protested her movements. After another moment of lying in the comfortable bed, she opened her eyes slowly, to adjust them to the light, but in seconds her eyes widened and she shot up like a bullet. This, she realized, was not her room in the future, no, this was a room fit for royalty.

The bed she was in was a western style four poster king sized bed, the shits were made from the finest silk and the comforter was made from glorious, soft black fur and was also covered in various pillows. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of cobalt blue, and the wall to her left was made of glass windows and two large glass doors that lead out to a balcony, with the most breath taking view. The wall to her right had a vanity table with a large mirror.

The wall in front of her had to doors one in which held a large walk-in closet, filled with the finest silk kimono's money could buy, and the other lead to a luxurious hot spring. Looking down at herself, she blushed a deep crimson at realizing she had been changed into a sleeping yukata, which was a gorgeous emerald green, she also took into account the fact that her back and ribcage had been bandaged. And then the memories came, along with the tears.

She remembered vividly what Inuyasha had said, and each time that line played over in her head, her heart ached more and more. 'Why' she thought as she silently continued to muse over the half-demon, 'why do I have to love him. He only thinks of me as a shard detector.' She thought bitterly as she began to shake. Her thoughts where then interrupted as a soft knock came from the door, before it opened to reveal a beautiful demoness.

Her hair a beautiful flaming red, kept up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a soft shade of silver with specs of gold, and they seemed to see right into your soul. She was an average height of 5' 6" and she had a slender yet curvy figure. All in all, to kagome, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Ahh, milady, your awake, how do you feel?" The demoness asked as she made her way over to stand beside the bed. Kagome blinked for a few seconds before replying.

"I'm fine thank-you, but I am a little hungry and would very much like to have a bath. And please call me Kagome." She replied with a smile, she really felt that she didn't deserve such a title since she was not that pretty or royalty. The demoness just smiled and nodded her head in acceptance before she stood and moved to the door, where she asked another servant to bring up the lady's food.

She then walked over to the large walk-in closet, and picked out a kimono for Kagome to where. It was baby blue with a pattern of little silver clouds on it. The matching obi and slipper's where a slightly darker shade, she instantly loved it. Laying out the kimono on the edge of the bed the Servant then helped Kagome out of the large bed and lead her to the hot spring adjourned to her room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never asked you your name." Kagome said blushing as they entered the large room. The demoness smiled gently and began to help undress her as she replied.

"That's quite alright lady Kagome, my name is Mitoko."

"Oh that's a lovely name, well Mitoko I hope we can be friend's, I don't really know anyone here so I think it would be nice." Kagome said, the addition of lady to her name not really bothering her since Miroku called her that all the time. Mitoko stopped what she was doing for a second out of shock of what Kagome had just said, then continued her work with a glorious smile.

"I would love to be your friend." Mitoko replied, right as she finished getting the last bandage off. Looking at what was supposed to be Kagome's wound's, she let out a gasp as she instead was looking a completely unmarred skin, there wasn t even a single scar. Kagome hearing the other woman's gasp quietly asked.

"Is it that bad?" She instantly held her breath not knowing what her new friend was going to say.

"No, in fact, there isn't even a mark, its completely healed." Mitoko replied. Kagome's eyes widened, spotting a large full length mirror, she, with the help of Mitoko, made her way to and indeed the demoness was right, there wasn't a single scratch left from where the demon had ripped open her flesh.

"How can this be? I know that with my powers I heal pretty quickly, but I ve never healed this fast." Kagome said looking at Mitoko with confused eyes. Mitoko thought for a minute, but she couldn,t come up with an explanation.

"I don't know but why don't you ask my lord when you see him." Mitoko suggested, as she helped Kagome into the bath and then proceeded to wash her long black tresses. Kagome for a second thought about who she could be referring to but then it click, he had saved her and brought her to his palace. 'Man I owe him big time. But what can I do to repay him back?' she thought and then an idea came to her. After finishing her bath with the help of Mitoko, which consisted of them talking the entire time getting to know each other more, she got dressed in the kimono, again with the help of Mitoko, and then proceeded to follow Mitoko to go find Sesshomaru.

He was sitting in his study behind a beautiful polished mahogany desk, singing and going over paper work when there came a light knock at his study door. If it weren't for his demonic hearing, he never would have heard it.  
"Enter" He said, his voice, a deep baritone, echoed off the walls. The door opened and the miko he had saved, not knowing why, walked in and literally took his breath away. The baby blue kimono seemed to make her eyes, which were a heart stopping ocean blue, to stand out even more. He watched her walk up to his desk and bowed, and then straightened, waiting for him to give her the okay to speak.

'Well, at least she has manner's' the demon lord thought before signaling for her to speak.

"I wanted to thank-you for saving me. And when I thought about how to repay you for what you have done for me I thought, that maybe I could tutor Rin. I'm well educated, I know how to read and write and I also know mathematics along with other things. I would also be able to answer any questions she may have about herself since she is getting older." Kagome said as she looked directly into the demon lord's eyes, and he could clearly see she was honest with what she offered.

He thought it over for a minute contemplating whether or not he could trust her, but then looked back at all the times he saw her with her pack and determined that she was indeed loyal and trust worthy. But what does she want in return he thought.

"And what do you want in return?" He asked, he knew how humans where, they never offered to do anything unless they wanted something in return. They were greedy creatures always wanting more then what they had. So when Kagome replied he was utterly shocked.

"Nothing, this is something I want to do of my own free will, plus, its also to repay you for the kindness you have shown me." Her smile and her scent told him that she wasn't lying, this mere slip of a girl, was willing to give up most of her time, to teach Rin, free of charge. She truly intrigued him. He nodded his head, agreeing to allow her to teach his ward, asking her one thing.

"What do you require for the lessons?" He watched her face as she thought over everything she would need and was amused at the expression of concentration etched onto her face.

"Well, I'll need to go to my time first to get it all, but I know exactly what I need, and I already have most of it at home." She answered looking into his golden eyes. He looked back and was slightly surprised by the look of sadness that flashed in her eyes before the returned to their happy looking orbs. Nodding he stood and motioned for her to follow, he already knew about the fact that she timed traveled, since he had confronted her about one time after he witnessed her climbing out of the old well. He was shocked to say the least, he wasn t expecting to hear anything like what she had told him, but it made sense, her odd clothing, her ways of talking, and the weird contraptions she had in her bag.

So once they reached the main entrance way, Sesshomaru told Jaken that he would be away for a bit and that if anything happened to Rin, he'd have the toad's head. Jaken squawked that he would protect the girl with his life, and just before leaving gave Kagome a disgusted look, in which she made him Squawk again as she gave her best 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' Sesshomaru Impressions, causing an unnoticed smile to cross the demon lord's face. Then the two of them proceeded to go to the well so Kagome could get the supplies she would need. The only thing running through Kagome's mind was 'Man this is going to be weird.'

A/N: Well here's chapter two like I promissed. well hope you all like it, please R&R. Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting The Family

Chapter. the family.

They reached the well within the span of a couple of hours, the sun high in the sky as a mid-summer days heat clung thickly to the air. After setting the miko down they stepped over to the well and he peered down into its black depths. On the way here, the Taiyoukai had made it clear that he was going with her, so she happily agreed, seeing as how she had no choice in the matter. So with one quick nod at the Taiyoukai, Kagome found herself hoisted of the ground into the arm of the Lord of the western land's, then with a swift, yet graceful motion they were plummeting into the well, only to be encased in a shimmering blue hue of magic before they disappeared into the future. He once again landed softly on his feet, looking up, expecting to see the clear blue sky, he was sadly greeted with a roof.

Jumping out of the well and landing on the ground he gently set Kagome back on her feet and followed her to the door. Before she opened the door, she gently told the Taiyoukai about the pollution that the humans of her time had caused and said he should cover his nose. With a cold look as her answer, she shrugged her shoulders and opened the door, stepping out and heading towards her house. Once the door was opened the Taiyoukai found himself faced with a series of smells that burned his delicate nose, so he lifted the sleeve of his haori to cover his nose blocking out some of the smells, then proceeded to follow the miko, to the strange building she called a house. Once they were safely inside he lowered his sleeve and was thankful that the smells that greeted his nose this time were actually pleasant.

"Mom, I'm home." Kagome called as she took off her shoes and began to walk to the kitchen. Another voice that belonged to a middle aged woman ran through the house with her reply.

"Kagome, your back already? Did something happen?" The Taiyoukai took note of the woman who had appeared from around the corner to envelope Kagome in a warm embrace, she, he came to conclusion was the miko's mother. The woman appeared to be in her late thirties, her black hair, was tied up into a tight bun at the back of her head. Her eyes were a soft brown, which at the corner's there seemed to be the small traces of crow's feet.

"I'm not staying long, I'm here to get some supplies. Oh mom, I want you to meet Inuyasha's half brother, Lord Sesshomaru, he's full demon unlike Inuyasha." Kagome said as she introduced the two. Surprised the Taiyoukai looked at Kagome for a quick minute before bowing his head in a sign of respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" He said his voice calm and collected and sounded nothing like the iciness that she was used to, and she found that after hearing his voice like that, she couldn't stop blushing.

"The pleasure is mine my lord." The older woman replied as she bowed low at the waist, showing that she respected his title. What he said next nearly floored Kagome, since it was so out of character for him.

"Please, Sesshomaru is fine, I hold no title here." What caused the Taiyoukai to say was the fact that, when Kagome spoke that word it had him nearly rock hard. Even though she was human he was willing to admit that yes in fact she was very attractive, especially her long legs, that seemed like they went on for miles. Smiling, Kagome's mother nodded her head before asking if he would like some tea.

Agreeing that yes in fact a cup of tea would be nice he proceeded to follow her into the kitchen, while Kagome excused herself to go and start packing what supplies she already have so she could go and get whatever else she needed. Once in the safety of her room, she decided to take a quick shower, to try and calm her down. Hearing the Taiyoukai, sounding at least not as cold as he usually was, made her hot.

'I don't know what I'd do if he acted like that all the' she thought as she quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. She decided not to spend as much time in the shower as she usually did, and so quickly washed her hair and herself before exiting the shower and drying off. Walking back into her room she took out one of the new outfits that she had gotten and proceeded to get dressed.

The Taiyoukai was sitting at the table leisurely drinking his tea, when he nearly choked at the sight of Kagome when she walked into the room. She was wearing a black pair of low cut jeans that were skin tight till they reached her calves, in which the flared out. Her shirt was a matching black spaghetti strap top that was also skin tight, and on it where her chest was a glittery, silver dog, with just as equally glittery letter's that said 'Bite me'. And to complete the look she had a black choker with a Celtic cross on her neck, and her long black hair pulled into a high ponytail.

He found himself unable to look away. She was gorgeous, just gorgeous, screw whether or not if she was human or a demon, all he knew was that he wanted her. The Taiyoukai continued to watch her, not even listening to the words that she spoke, and then proceed to take a little rectangular object from her mother along with a bunch of small metal objects.

"I'm just going to go get the rest of what I need, I'll be back in awhile K" He heard her say, nodding that he heard her, he watched as she grabbed another object before walking out of the house, closing the door behind her and effectively cutting off his view of the gorgeous woman. Turning back around, he inwardly groaned. Looking up he was met by the smiling face of Kagome's mother. Her eyes shined with wisdom and an all too familiar gleam, she had caught him starring at her daughter. Filling up their cups, she took a gingerly sip of her tea before she began to talk.

"So, I take it you like my daughter, as more than just friends" She said, looking directly into the Taiyoukai's eyes, not even flinching. She was a brave woman, she was a protective mother.

"I'll admit that yes, I find your daughter attractive, but even I have morals. And I would not just have intimate relations with a woman only that barely know, even if I wasn't a Lord. But I do find myself wanting to get to know her, she interreges me to no end, and she's incredibly pleasing to talk to, unlike most of the women I've had the displeasure of meeting. But I don't think she sees me that way." The Taiyoukai said, explaining to the girl's mother how he felt about her daughter made him feel more curtain about his feelings. Looking back on it now, he realized that ever since he witnessed her out his father's sword in his tomb, he had always had a slight interest in the girl.

"I'm assure you that she dose hold some kind of feeling's for you, if she didn't, she wouldn't be willing to spend so much time with you or care about you if she didn't." Her mother replied as she took another drink of her tea. The Taiyoukai sat completely still the moment he heard the words the woman across from him spoke. 'She cares about me' he thought.

"What do you mean she cares about me, I've never given her a reason to, I mean we didn't even travel together till a week ago." The Taiyoukai replied, still confused as to why she would worry about him.

"There's been many times where she came home and told me about fights the group had been in or about the times you and Inuyasha would fight, and every time she would mention your name, and that worried expression would cross her face. So you see, she dose care." Kagome's mother answered his question with an air of knowing rolling off of her. And right as he was about to reply, the front door opened and Kagome and a young boy, who looked slightly like Kagome's mother, entered the house with arms full of stuff.

"I'm back momma, thanks for letting me use the car, or I never would have gotten home." Kagome said as she placed all the bags with the one's Souta had placed in the living room, before taking a seat next to the Taiyoukai, whom was getting slightly annoyed with the way Souta was staring at him. Finally after what seemed to be like hours instead of seconds, the young boy instantly appeared in front of the startled Taiyoukai and began asking a barrage of questions.

"So, what's your name? Are you a demon? Why do you look like Inuyasha? Do you have any cool attacks? Can you show me? Do you want to play video games with me? How old are you?" All that was said in a single breath, and right as he was about to ask more the Taiyoukai chuckled at the small boy.

"My name's Sesshomaru, yes I am a demon, I look like Inuyahsa because he's my half brother, I do have some 'cool' attacks and yes I can show you, I am roughly around eight hundred years old and Sure I'll play Video games with you." The Taiyoukai answered every one of the boy's questions, before standing and walking with the boy outside so he could show off his 'cool' attacks.

"Well while there busy, why don't you go pack everything and I'll get started on supper." Her mother said as Kagome blinked a couple of times at the weird interaction between her brother and the Taiyoukai. So standing quickly she grabbed all the bag's and headed off to her room to pack everything away.

After supper, every one stood outside as they said their good-byes, the Taiyoukai stood back so that way Kagome could properly say bye to her family. After hugging her brother and grandfather, she went and stood in front of her mother with tear filled eyes.

"Thank-you for everything mama and I promise to come visit whenever I can." Kagome said as she gave her mother a long hug before stepping back. The Taiyoukai grabbed her bag and with Kagome by his side, entered the well house. Waving one last time to her family, she nodded to the demon lord and with her once again in his arm, jumped into the well and heading back to the feudal era.

A/N: Ahh, another chapter done, man, I'm really getting into this lol, I should write more Inuyasha fics, lol. Well I hope you all enjoyed it so please R&R. Ja Ne.


End file.
